webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anger Management/Transcript
So tell me, again, in your own words why are you here today in anger management? Hmm, what am I doing here again? You're my agent why'd you book this complete waste of time? Uh. All of your engagements were cancelled after the incident. OK, shoo, shoo that's enough out of you, thank you. Ahem. Look, Doc, this is all really unnecessary. It was a big misunderstanding! I-I don't have any anger issues. Well, it says here, if you don't complete therapy, you can't resume your business activity. So, why don't we review the events? Okay, okay, fine. Ahem. So you know that really annoying megahit kids show, "The Corgis"? Well, after years of trying, I finally landed a guest role! I signed on, and we jumped into the shoot. Everything was going great,until the theme song came on. Green sandwich Corgi party Red pineapple Corgi party - # Blue banana # - Man: Cut, cut cut cut. This isn't going to work, Nom Nom. We need stacks more smiles heaps of it! But I've been smiling this whole time. Yeah, but nah. Give us a big smile! Yeah, mate! Let's get in there and see some pearly whites! Man: All right! Camera's loaded, let's shoot. Everyone, places. Nom Nom: And it kept going, take after take, cut after cut, never-ending smiles, and it was too much!! - Aah! Stupid song! - Crikey! Aah! Hey! Call the coppers! Grah! Noms, are you - Aah! - Run for it! Aah! Screaming I might have overreacted a little bit, but the truth was grossly exaggerated. - Pleh. - I'm sorry, but until you've completed some sort of therapy you can't resume. And we've run out of options. So your agent and I thought it was best to bring in a specialist. Scoffs Give me a break. Someone who specializes in being happy. You can come in now, sir. Uh, hello? Ah! Nom Nom! - Oh, it's been ages, man! - No! No! No! No! No! No way! No! You! This was your doing! No! No! No! No! No! Aw, he's so excited! I missed you too, Nom Nom! No, get out of here! Nobody wants you! - Now, Nom Nom - No! Don't tell me what to do! Nom Nom, please. He can guide you. Let him teach you how to purge all that negative energy. I know this is a big step to repairing our friendship, so when I heard you needed help, I couldn't say no! Please give this a try Mr. Nom Nom, sir. Oh, you don't understand! "The Corgis" aren't worth this! Wha Did you say "The Corgis"? Ah, I love that show! The kangaroo's got to be my favorite in the cast. I've got a picture of him right here! Oh, stop! Don't you get it? You bears mess up everything when you're around. Especially you, Grizz! Oh, all right, Nom Nom, whatever you want. Wait! Sir! Please reconsider, sir. You need him! Your popularity ratings could really use this boost with "The Corgis. " Andy Bangs has surpassed you in search results and views. And your mansion we could lose it! What? Grumbles Okay, okay, get that out of here. Groans Hey, bud. I-I was wrong back there. I know we've had our differences, but who am I to deny help from you. After all, I could really use it. - You're saying you'll take my help? - Yes. Ah! Is this for real? I'm allowed to help?! Yep, for realsies. Whoo-hoo! I won't let you down! Sweet. Step one dance yoga! Here we go, just follow my lead. deep breath And, up! Huh! Huh! Uh, uh! Schooo! Eating is obviously therapeutic, and so is spreading jam all over a bagel! Mm, mm, that's good. Argh! Drawing cute, happy pictures always cheers me up! Groans And this is the most important part you got to smile! Express those bright emotions outward! Okay, give it a try, friend! Almost got it. Just a bit more. Come on now, bigger! Groaning Bigger! Gaah! Nom Nom, what's Aah! Aah! Nom screaming Oh, my gosh, I've never seen him like this before! It's like he's gotten worse! At this rate, Nom Nom will be ruined! We got to calm him down! Nom Nom! Oh, gosh. Please calm down. You have to stop this! Growling Ah! Now what do I do? - Throw it out the window! - Restrain him! But how?! scream Nom Nom? You okay? Wha Huh? - I'm It worked! - Everything all right, buddy? Yes. In fact, I've never felt so peaceful before. That's so great, Nom Nom! You know my plan had some kinks, but in the end, it worked out! This is a miracle! We got to celebrate! Ah! Let me grab some of those bagels! Whoa! Growling scream Ha! I feel great! Agent, call "The Corgis. " I'm ready for the shoot! - And, Grizz, will you come with me? - Oh, my gosh, you mean I can come with you to see "The Corgis"!? Ah, yes! I'm so in! So, this is where the magic happens. Ah! Are the Corgis here already? Wow, their fur is everywhere! There's even some on the lights. Oh, yeah, that's dangerously hot. - # Corgi # - No, no, no, no, mate. Corgi - # Corgi # - # Corgi # Hey, here he comes. Hello, gentlemen. Thank you for giving me a second chance at this. Hey, Noms, everything all right? Yeah, all good, mate? We cool? Laughs Yep, I'm cool. Good, last time we saw ya, ya ripped Corgi Dan's leg off. She'll be right. I assure you, my leg-ripping days are over. Yeah, but just in case, we hired some more security, you know. Requesting mobile support. It's fine, 'cause nothing bad's gonna to happen this time. Gonna be a bonza day! - Uh, one second? - Oh. scream Corgi Dan seems so cool. All right, camera's loaded. Let's shoot. Everyone, places! Yes! Beautiful smile! Let's keep right there like that, love! Oi, mate! Get off set, you galah! - Oh! - Don't go! It's okay, it's okay. I'll be right here the whole time. Looking great, love! All right, Corgis, take your marks. Orange eggplant Corgi party Purple bacon Corgi party Andcut! You beauty! We got it! Let's take a ten-minute break, everybody. Then it's just one more take, and we're done. Sighs Nailed it. It's all just too easy. at door Come in! Nom Nom! That was amazing! You didn't yell, you didn't bite, nobody's crying! I'm not crying! You've done it! Yep, so long as this guy is next to me, - everything is smooth sailing. - Glad to be useful! Grizzly: So it's like you're a good person now. This is fantastic! We should tol Gasps It's It's It's the kangaroo! accent Quoi? What is it? It's really you! I love your work so much! I'm I'm friends with Nom Nom. Wait, look I'm wearing you! Sign it! Please! Sign the back! - Oh, don't touch me! - Mmm? It looks like you could use one of my special hugs. Security! Whoa! Thud Ah! Nom Nom! Let me in! Let me in! This is bad. All right, mates, for this last one, more intensity! Okay, mate! Wait, more intense? What more is needed? I think not only do we need more smiles, but also more sunshine! - And rainbows for that smile! - Uh, anybody seen the bear? Oh! Excuse me, sir! You have to let me in! I need to go help my buddy. You can't go inside unless you work on that kid's clown show. Oh, I totally work on the clown show. Doot do do doot do doot do doot Doot do do doot doot Okay, well then lets get you into makeup first. Party Red pineapple Corgi party Blue banana Corgi party Orange eggplant Corgi party Purple bacon Corgi party Growling # It's a Corgi pa # All righty, well, let's get you in there. - # So much fun # - Oh! Oh, no, Nom Nom! It's really, really fun Gasps Hold on, buddy, I'm coming! Panting Distorted # Green sandwich # Corgi party Panting Red pineapple Corgi party Out of the way, out of the way, gah! Aah Gah! screams Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! - Is he still kickin'? - I feel just peachy! Laughs Cheering sigh Just hug your friend and say whoo-hoo And, cut! You beauty! We got it! Bonza! Let's go home! Sighs Good on ya, Noms, you little legend! It'd be a real treat to work together again, mate! - You're a cool little critter, Noms! - On ya, spirit! Congratulations, Nom Nom. Your popularity is on the rise again! Andy bangs is eating your dust! He's totally over! - And your mansion has doubled. - All in a day's work. - Let's head home. - You did it! Oh, you were perfect, I'm so proud of you. So what's the next gig? Where are we going now? Yeah, um, you know, I don't think we should - keep this thing going. - Oh. Um, okay. But But what about your anger? Eh, I'm rich and famous, I'll figure something out. So, uh see ya! Hey, man, how about one for the road? Okay, put me down. Hey, this never happened. slams Huh. I think that was my ride home. Setting 1: Nom Nom's State id:Anger Management/Transkrip Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Transcripts